


Ascension

by TonalModulator



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: ALMSIVI, CHIM - Freeform, Gen, not very serious, post-Battle of Red Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator
Summary: The Tribunal adjust to their divinity.
Relationships: Indoril Almalexia & Sotha Sil & Vivec
Kudos: 20





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really silly one-shot I wrote in a very short time based on ideas I had for a while.

In Mournhold Palace, the Tribunal adapt to their roles as gods to the new Dunmer people.

Almalexia tries out different ways to present herself to the people. Stand, or levitate? Levitate, so people can look up to her. Dunmer or Chimer? Or a mix? Dunmer body with Chimer hair? Not bad. Chimer body with Dunmer eyes? Fierce. Commanding. …A little much. Dunmer body with Chimer eyes? No. Definitely not. Chimer body with a little glimmer? Now we’re onto something.

Sotha Sil sits at a table with tools laid out in front of him, fitting his new prosthetic arms to his now much taller body. Conveniently, he was able to make the new arms in anticipation of their ascension using measurements that he took after their ascension. This does not stand out as odd, as Kagrenac broke the dragon when powering up the Numidium, and the world is still feeling the effects.

Vehk floats over and sits on Seht’s shoulders. This impedes Seht’s work, but he does not mind. He could use a break, anyway. Vehk is sporting one bright blue leg and one bright golden leg. Seht looks up and sees that the rest of hir body follows the same pattern.

“Comfy?” he asks.

Vehk nods. “Whatcha doing?”

“Fitting my new arms.”

“What happened to your old arms?”

“I outgrew them.” He sets down his tools.

“Have you tried food yet?” Vehk asks.

“Food? No, I suppose I haven’t.” A roll slathered with scrib jelly hits him in the nose, and then the mouth, before he opens up to take a bite.

“It’s super weird,” Vehk says as ze tries again to shove the roll into Seht’s mouth. “The Heart Juice really amplifies our senses.”

Seht manages to take a bite. “Hm. I see what you mean.”

Satisfied, Vehk floats away. Seht magics the crumbs and jelly off his face and continues to work on his arms.

Vehk spends the next few minutes floating in the center of the room, apparently meditating. Or perhaps ze is astral projecting. Ayem is just about to ask if ze is okay, when hir eyes fly open.

“The Aurbis is shaped like a wheel with Nirn at its center!” ze announces. “The wheel, when turned on its side, resembles a tower in the shape of the letter iya. One stroke, one entity. We are all one.”

Hir friends exchange looks of concern.

“Yes, one, but not one alone. We are each one, and together we make one. I am Vehk and Not Vehk. Vehk and Also Vehk. Vehk-and-Vehk. Vehk-Vehk. Ve-Vehk. V’Vehk. Vivec. I am part of the tower, I am the tower, and I dance on the tower!”

Hir head ignites in blue fire.

“I don’t think Vehk’s taking this well,” Seht says.


End file.
